


Jak Samael tobie, tak ty Lucyferowi

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack, Gen, wybaczcie mi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Po długim męczącym dniu, zapowiada się jeszcze dłuższy wieczór.
Relationships: Asmodeusz & Lucyfer (Zastępy Anielskie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jak Samael tobie, tak ty Lucyferowi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secret_of_Dante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_Dante/gifts).



> tytuł roboczy "malowanie płodów" jest winą ojca.  
> pomysł jest winą Lucjana, ale nie wiem dlaczego, bo nic takiego nie mówiła.  
> Enjoy.

-LUCYFER! Lucyfer debilu świecący gdzie jesteś?- seledynowe włosy powiewały gniewnie kiedy Asmodeusz brał zakręty. Tupał głośno przemierzając korytarze i rzucał mordercze spojrzenia służbie imperatora.- Lucyfer kurwo anielska. 

-To trochę niemiłe, porównywać przyjaciela do swojej matki, nie sądzisz?- upadły opierał się nonszalancko o kominek i wrzucał do niego tenisówki- może powiedz mi co się stało.

-CO SIĘ STAŁO? CO SIĘ… Co się stało? proszę bardzo, już ci mówię. Twój własny; ulubiony; ukochany brat- mój ojciec nawiasem mówiąc- chwilę temu porwał mi farbę i poszedł malować matkę.

-Co.

-To.

-Nie, ale, co?

-Stwierdził że Jasność mu się ukazała we śnie i kazała mu iść i malować płoty. 

-P...Pł…

-Nawet nie próbuj się śmiać.

Kącik ust Lucyfera zadrgał. Blondyn zamknął oczy i przełknął głośno ślinę. 

-A dlaczego wpuściłeś go do domu? Pytam wyłącznie z ciekawości.

-Nie wpuściłem. Mam nową służącą… Trochę jeszcze nie obeznana, ale ma takie śliczne oczy… Rozumiesz? No właśnie. Więc to wszystko twoja wina. Po co ci był taki kumpel? Tylko problemy robi (Jak ty mnie) a teraz jeszcze mi matkę farbą oblewa, i ja wiem Luc, że tobie to wsio rybka, ale ona powie że to moja wina, zrób z nim coś.

-Trzeba go było wyrzucić.

-On się sam wyrzucił… W sensie, potknął się jak przez próg wybiegał, ma przeorane pół twarzy. 

Lucyfer tym razem nie powstrzymał śmiechu i parsknął dorodnie, niczym ulubiony jednorożec Gabriela. 

-As… Asmhihi… Asmodeuszu. Powiadasz zatem, że mam… mam… hihi… powstrzymać twojego ojca… przed czymkolwiek? Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że istnieje osoba, zdolna to zrobić? 

-Tak. I nie rżyj jak stara kelpia, bo to nie żart. I wyjmij głowę z kominka bo fryzurę podpalisz, to nie jest aż tak śmieszne. 

-Niech zapytam, hihihi, a farba zielona była czy czerwona? Bo to strasznie, hihi, intrygujące.

-Niebieska.

-Ach tak. Kolor “zimna suka”. Powinienem się był domyślić. 

-Wstawaj z podłogi.

Lucyfer zajęczał jak zarzynany prosiak i zwrócił zalaną łzami twarz w kierunku przyjaciela. 

-Mod… Jahahah chyba nie mogę. Zawołaj mi no… hahaha ja chcę na krzesło…

-Weź oddychaj może, czy coś?

-Nie, nie sądzę- Lucyfer zwinął się w kulkę i wył jak wieloryb. 

Asmodeusz usiadł na krześle i czujnie obserwował czy jego przyjaciel się przypadkiem nie dusi. Nalał sobie wina. Może ten wieczór nie zapowiadał się aż tak okropnie...


End file.
